1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device having an electro-thermal separation characteristic.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the fabrication techniques, light emitting efficiency and luminance of the light emitting diodes (LEDs) are gradually improved, thereby complying with the requirements for all kinds of products and expanding applications of the LEDs. In other words, in order to increase the brightness of the LEDs, external package problems of the LEDs should be solved, and a design of the LEDs with high power and high working current is required as well, so as to manufacture the LEDs featuring satisfactory luminance. However, under the circumstance of increasing the power and the working current, the LEDs generate more heat, so the performance thereof is apt to be compromised by overheat; what is worse, overheat even causes malfunction of the LEDs. Accordingly, how to enhance both the light emitting efficiency and heat dissipation capability of the LEDs has become a major area of research.